Prior fan inlet cases typically use organic matrix composite, resin transfer molding for lightweight and low cost capabilities, as well as other performance enhancing characteristics. Although significantly less costly than titanium cases, the inlet case still represents a sizeable portion of the cost of a fan module. To provide full life capability, certain measures are required. Fluoroelastomer erosion coatings are required to ensure that sand and dust ingestion does not affect any structural plies. Additional structural material is designed into the component to provide for full capability after a foreign object damage event. Also, repair and blending limits and processes need to be designed, analyzed and communicated to the customer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a low cost means to maintain, modify, update or replace the aerodynamic strut surfaces of a fan inlet case component without modification to the primary structural portion of the component.